Can't Buy Me Love
by Blue Eyes Demon
Summary: When Kaiba and Nikko crash into each other and they are both in a bind. Will Kaiba offer to help her? A Special note about the info on the sequel!!!!! Please read!!!!!!
1. The day that started it all

Can't Buy Me Love  
  
By: Blue Eyes Demon  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, the song, or the movie. They just inspired me to write this and I used the title. So don't sue me it's a waste of time. If I did own Yu-Gi-Oh do you think I would be wasting my time writing this?? So just read the story and enjoy!!  
  
Note: I wrote this story to cure me of my writer's block and because I wanted to write this, so this is the reason why I haven't continued with my other story 'My Yu-Gi-Oh Misadventures', I will continue it when I get more ideas right now I'm at a lost and I want to write this, so let's hope I don't lose ideas for this story! One more thing I will put up the next chapter if I get more than 10 reviews (but I might put it up anyways if I get reviewed fast and if they are good reviews), so please Read and Review!  
  
Important Note: Also I am writing the names like they would be in Japan, so not to confuse you!  
  
Chapter I: The day that started it all  
  
It all stared of that fate full evening, Kaiba Seto, CEO of Kaiba Corp. was driving in is car when he received a phone call from the office.  
  
"Moshi, Moshi, Kaiba Seto." He answered in his brisk demanding voice.  
  
"Kaiba sorry to disturb you though but I phoned to inform you that-" she was then cut off by the sound of Kaiba's voice.  
  
"Just stop with the annoying excuses and tell me what has happen now?" he said with an annoyed pitch in his voice.  
  
The secretary replied with a nervous voice, "Very sorry sir, but I phoned to tell you that you personal assistant quit." She then waited for his response.  
  
A moment of silence passed by then he said, "NANI????? How could he just quit?????" he voice sounded so loud that it scared the secretary on the phone.  
  
The secretary stumbled nervously, "I-I'm s-s-sorry sir."  
  
He then replied with a harsh demanding voice, "Sorry??? Well I hope you can be as sorry when I fire you! Now find me a new assistant by the time I get there, your job is on the line! Hear?" he then hung up the phone leaving the secretary to worry.  
  
"I can't believe this! I leave for one day and the whole world falls apart!!! Can't those people get anything done without me?" He said, as he drove not really watching where he was going.  
  
In another car not far from him there was a girl with brown hair and very alluring green eyes, it was just a shame though she had to wear glasses. Her name was Matahiro Nikko, and she was the editor of the Domino high school newspaper, she was an average student who tried to do her best in school, but she always had a problem of arriving on time for class. Today she was just returning from finishing off the school paper for the next week, and was planning to spend time with her sister before she goes back to England in a couple of days. She was driving while fumbling though things she had in her bag. She stopped fumbling and turned her head towards the road, when she noticed a car turning towards her, she hit on the breaks but her car could not stop fast enough.  
  
Kaiba had just enough time to finally notice that he was turning onto an oncoming car to stop, but they both crashed into each other knocking the bumpers off their cars. They both got out of their cars horrified, and lucky that no one was hurt.  
  
Nikko walked towards the other person and said, "Are you ok?"  
  
Kaiba looked around him and brushed himself off trying to take it all in, he then replied harshly, "What the hell were you thinking???"  
  
Nikko just stared at him taken aback, Kaiba looked at her with his piercing blue eyes and said, "Can't you hear me girl? What are you going to do about this?"  
  
Nikko snapped back into reality and realized everything and shrieked, "Oh my God!!!! What am I going to do?? Look at my car??? What will my parents say??"  
  
Kaiba looked at her annoyed and replied, "Well I don't know what you are going to do, but now I'm late for work, and being this all your fault, I suggest you do something about it quick."  
  
Nikko looked at Kaiba in horror, "I can't believe you said that? I can't do anything!! How am I going to explain this to my parents, how am I going to pay for repairs, and my- ahhhh! My laptop!!!!" She scrambled back to her car to find her bag which had fell out of the door when she crashed, was now in the middle of the road broken.  
  
Nikko ran to grab it. "Oh, no!!! My laptop is totally trashed!!! All my files for my newspaper are in there!!! All my hard work, I typed everything up and prepared it so well! I did it so I could hand it in on Monday and have this weekend free! Damn! Curses!!! I never can have anytime to myself!!! Why God? Why must I get all the bad luck? Why?" Nikko fell on to the sidewalk and started to cry.  
  
Kaiba looked at her blankly while tears streamed down her face. "I have no time to worry about your problems, I have to get to work. So I'll phone a tow truck." He took his cell phone out of his pocket and proceeded to call a tow truck.  
  
Nikko not paying any attention to what Kaiba was doing and mumbled to herself. "Now I won't get to spend anytime with my older sister, I see so little of her now that she moved to England. Hmmm.oh well this is my luck though, I thought my luck had changed, I was a fool to believe so." She took out a notebook, which was filled with pages of writing she had done for the newspaper. "I had finally finished this, back to the drawing board I guess?"  
  
Kaiba saw her notebook after he had finished his call and walked up to her grabbing the book flipping though the pages. "This, this is brilliant, who did this?", he asked with a wondered look on his face.  
  
Nikko just simply replied, "It was me."  
  
Kaiba looked at her as if not to believe her. "How could a simpleton like you do this? This is very high quality work. Whoever had done this is a very talented editor, has excellent writing skills, and a very good organizer."  
  
Nikko looked at him with her pride taking her over while she grabbed the book back from his hands, "It was me you moron!! I've always been good at this, I am the editor of the school paper or have you forgotten that, Kaiba?  
  
He looked at her with an amused looked in his eyes, when just then an idea struck him. "I have an idea, you want you car fixed and you files restored right? You're in a pretty tight fix, huh? Well I also have a little problem of my own, you see my personal assistant just quit without any notice, and I have no way of replacing them. Which causes another problem you see I have this big board meeting at the end of this week, it would be so hard to find a new assistant on such short notice, and to update them on everything."  
  
Nikko was sick of his weird change in attitude and wanted an explanation right now, "Just get to the point and stop acting."  
  
Kaiba just smirked at her with a malicious gleam in his eyes, "Fine. I didn't get your name, you obviously know mine, so you have me at quite a disadvantage."  
  
"Fine it's Matahiro Nikko." Nikko just manages to sputter her name out without showing disgust.  
  
Kaiba then glared at her and replied, "Fine Matahiro. I have a proposal for you."  
  
Nikko smirked and answered sarcastically, "Oh? Are you going to ask for my hand in marriage? I didn't know you felt that way about me?" Nikko was trying to hide her smile.  
  
Kaiba just grinned and smirked, "Hmmm, funny. Sorry to disappoint you it's not that type of proposal I'm going to ask you. My proposal is for you to become my personal assistant, in return I will pay to fix your car and I will try to restore the files that might be still left intact on the hard drive of your computer. So how about it?"  
  
Nikko just looked at Kaiba with doubtful look, "Why would you do that? What's the catch?"  
  
"No catch at all, I admire your work and think that you would be an excellent temporary assistant until my board meeting is finished, after that you don't have to bother anymore because I will be looking for a replacement." Kaiba looked at her and wondered if she would actually take the offer.  
  
Nikko just looked at him still not believing what she is hearing, "Will I have to pay you the money back?"  
  
Kaiba laughed at the thought, "Why do I care about money? I just expect you to be at my office at 8:00PM Sunday and no later, I hate more than anything to waste my time. I expect you to be there." He walked over and picked up the broken laptop, "I'll also have my computer technicians looking into this, and if they can find any data they will have it by Sunday. I will also take the folder in case they can't retrieve it, they can at least create a new one."  
  
He walked up and took the folder from Nikko as she just stood looking aghast while the tow trucks were taking their cars away. While all that was happing a limo came by to pick Kaiba up. Nikko wondered in her mind when did Kaiba find the time to phone for one, but then she realized that she was pretty out of it for most of the time, so she decided to say nothing.  
  
Kaiba then looked at her before going towards the limo and said, "Do you want a ride? In the mind set you are now you probably won't make it home on your own."  
  
Nikko just stared blankly at him, "Yes, thanks."  
  
Nikko got into the limo and they left, all Nikko did the whole time was stare out of the window trying to understand what happened. Kaiba didn't say a word ether he just made a few phone calls on his phone one Nikko guessed was to his office because he sounded so harsh, but the other phone call confused her. This phone call was different Kaiba sounded less harsh and more caring, Nikko couldn't understand it, but she just thought she was hearing things and left it alone.  
  
The car finally pulled up to her house, Nikko felt like it was an eternity since she last saw her house and got out of the limo. She was just heading her way to the sidewalk when Kaiba stepped out of the car and said, "Remember 8:00 PM Sunday or you won't be getting anything back."  
  
Nikko spun around to answer him back to just find the limo pulling away from her. She fumed for a minute and mumbled to herself before she continued to walk, "Damn you Kaiba! How could I be bought so easily?"  
  
She made her way up the steps of the house, before she turned the knob on the door; she looked back at the street, and replied with a smirk, "What have I gotten myself into?" She then opened the door and went into the house, just wondering what Sunday held in store for her.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!  
  
I hope you like this! Review please so I can put the next chapter up, I'm almost finished writing it! Hope you liked this and R&R!! 


	2. The dreaded Sunday

Can't Buy Me Love  
  
By: Blue Eyes Demon  
  
Disclaimer: NO I DON NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!!! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW???? I only own Matahiro Nikko. If you want to I can pretend that I own Yu-Gi-Oh!! Just kidding, I'll probably be killed for that one!!  
  
Author's Note: I know I said ten reviews, but I felt like putting this chapter up. I don't have the third ready yet, but don't worry I still have ideas. Please review, because if you don't review then I don't think that my story is very good, I might continue still but without you reviews I get inspired less (probably why I discontinued my other story for right now), I feel like not many people like my story. I don't expect tons of reviews but at lest more than two! So please if you want me to get inspired more and for this story to continue please review more. Thanks I hope you enjoy the story.  
  
Chapter II: The dreaded Sunday  
  
  
  
Kaiba sat in his office it was almost 8:00PM, " Where is that stupid girl I told her to be here at 8 sharp." He drummed his fingers against his hard wood desk, glaring at his watch every few minutes with hard looking eyes.  
  
Nikko at that moment was just stepping out of the taxi that she took from the airport, she was at the airport saying goodbye to her sister before she left. Nikko looked at her watch with a worried looked, "Oh my God!!! I am so late, I know I'm late for most things but this is too important to be late for. Why must this always be a bad habit for me?" She rushed into the building and ran to the information desk.  
  
The secretary at the desk was typing not even noticing what's going on with the world, until Nikko ran up to her desk and blurted out, "What floor is Kaiba Seto's office?" The secretary jumped at that, then calmed down. The secretary glared at her very angry at the fact that she scared her, "Do you have an appointment?"  
  
Nikko looking very much out of breath replied, "Yes, I do."  
  
The secretary just shuffled some papers together and said, "He's on the 22 floor, just go down the hallway and turn to you left and ask the secretary their to see him." She then went back to her typing.  
  
Nikko then raced to the elevator at the moment she got the information, but when she got to the elevator it was jammed pack with other workers and she had to squeeze her way in. Nikko then got a nervous feeling in her stomach it seemed to take forever for the elevator to get there, it made stops on every floor, and most of the time it just gathered new passengers squishing her more. Nikko could hardly breath when finally she couldn't take it anymore she just wanted everyone to get out of there, so she shouted, "BOMB!!!! I see a bomb!! AHH!"  
  
Everyone else at that moment freaked out and rushed out of the elevator as fast as they can. When everyone was out Nikko pressed a button to close the elevator, she leaned back on the wall and sighed, "I know it was a bit corny and all but their was no other way." She then laughed at the thought while the door opened on the 22nd floor, she step out and made her way.  
  
Nikko was standing at the secretary's desk and asked her with full intent in her eyes, "I have an appointment with Kaiba Seto, my name is Matahiro Nikko."  
  
The secretary then looked down at the schedule on her desk to find Nikko's name, "Oh yes go right in." She lifted her hand and pointed at the door.  
  
Kaiba looked again at his watch it was 15 minutes passed 8, "I'm not waiting for that wretched girl any longer. I'm deleting her files and refuse to fix her car anymore; I'm also going to have that girl pulled from the paper. I'll show her that no one messes with Kaiba Seto's time!!" He got up from his chair and marched towards the door turning the knob. At the moment he opened the door a person flashed by him and shot out his arm catching this person before they fell.  
  
Nikko was opening the door when she felt a jolt and the door snapping open more quickly before she could maintain her balance. She started to fall forward, she closed her eyes waiting to fall face first into the floor but she didn't, and when she realized that she snapped open her eyes and found herself in someone's arms.  
  
She looked up at the person who caught her and found Kaiba's face staring right before her. He stared at her with a disconcerting look, he help her stand up and stated, "Your very late you know that I disapprove of lateness, I will remind you to be more on time for the next time." He walked over to his desk and sat down.  
  
Nikko just blushed for a moment being embarrassed by what just happed. She then set her glasses straight and fixed her gaze on him letting him know she means business, "I was seeing my sister off before she left, and since I don't have a car, I-"  
  
She was cut off by Kaiba's voice. "I don't care for you feeble excuses you still should have been here on time. Next time I won't be as light. Now lets get down to the details." He handed her a couple of file folders. "I will be briefing you tomorrow on this and I at least expect to you read the first folder by tomorrow." He said with a voice that made him sound like he wasn't really taking to her.  
  
Nikko then gasps and said, "By tomorrow? I have school and the paper, you know that." Nikko was then overcome with worry and doubt.  
  
Kaiba just stared like he didn't give a care, "You will be at least finished reading the first folder, I don't want to talk to you at all until you know almost everything, it would be useless for me to explain it all to you. We will start everything after school tomorrow."  
  
Nikko then felt frustration and shouted back, "I have the newspaper meetings after school, on Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday. Since I'm the editor I have to be there!! It's my commitment! You of all people should know about commitments!!"  
  
Kaiba then lowed his head as in defeat; Nikko looked at him surprised that her words finally reached him, "Ok then well do it over lunches and after your meeting, but that means we might have to work late. Just because you have prior commitment's doesn't mean that you should take this any less seriously, I expect more than your best!"  
  
Nikko then smiled and was so relived at the fact, that she hugs Kaiba not realizing what she was doing. Kaiba was shocked at the fact she hug them and pushed her away, as in defence.  
  
Nikko then realized what she did and lowered her head and apologized, "I'm so sorry, I was just so happy, I thought I had to give up the paper. It means so much to me."  
  
Kaiba then spoke softly and replied, "That's ok, but I don't want anything like that happing again. Remember you can't show that type of emotions when you in business, and you must learn that if you are going to walk into that meeting with me on Friday, or else everyone their will rip you apart." He then walked over to his desk, grabbed a folder, and made his way towards the door. He then turned around and looked at Nikko, "Are you not coming? Come I'll give you a ride, or do you prefer if I lock you in and you stay here all night." A smirk made it's way upon his face at the thought of locking her in.  
  
Nikko then shot a stubborn look at him, "Oh no your not locking me in!" She made her way out the door and charged down the hall.  
  
Kaiba locked the door and walked down the hall after her and went into the elevator with her. While they were in the elevator Kaiba wondered why there was no one in it, because usually it's packed. They stepped out of the elevator on the first floor, when a worker went up it Kaiba and said, "You took the elevator sir? I heard that there was a fake bomb scare in that elevator. We don't know who did it." The worker then left leaving Kaiba wondering what he meant.  
  
Kaiba mumbled to himself, "I didn't hear anything about a bomb scare?" He looked over at Nikko and asked her, "Did you hear of a bomb scare?"  
  
Nikko then smiled maliciously, "I maybe slightly suggested it. There just was too many people in the elevator, I thought I was going to die!" She then laughed and continued to walk.  
  
Kaiba smiled a hidden smile and said to himself, "Clever girl too bad she can't be my assistant for more than a week, she would surely smarten everyone up here. "He then stepped out of the building with Nikko and walked into the limo.  
  
Nikko stared out of the window ashamed at the fact for be late, but she wondered why. She had never once in her life felt awful for being late, everyone expected it from her, and she was used to it, 'Why is it so different this time', she thought. Kaiba was looking at her while Nikko stared into space. He wondered why he was so kind so her when she was late normally he would yell at the person and ask them to leave for the rest of the day, he always believed strongly that being on time was a very important thing. 'Why? Why is it different with her? She admitted to pulling the bomb scare, I should be furious at her for putting the company at risk like that. I don't know, this girl amuses me.' he though while he grinned.  
  
Nikko looked at him and wondered what was the grin for, was he trying to taunt her? He then shifted his glaze away from her. Nikko spoke, "I'm very sorry again for being late. It's just that I'm always late."  
  
"Stupid excuse! Theirs no reason on Earth for you to be late, I just expect you to be on time tomorrow for when we discuss things over lunch. I also hope that you are not one of those girls who like to waste their time with useless chatter!" he replied without looking at her.  
  
"No I'm not. I can be shy at times I guess. I usually just sit and listen while my friends talk." Nikko looked out the window and saw her house. "This is my stop, and I guess I'll see you tomorrow Kaiba. Goodnight." Kaiba didn't say anything as she got out of the limo.  
  
Nikko made her way to her house, as the limo left, and walked into the house. Her mother saw her come in and questioned her; "It took you that long to drop off you sister at the airport?"  
  
Nikko then realized that she hasn't told her parents about anything, "I-I went over to a friends house and we did homework. See?" She lifted up the files to prove that she did something.  
  
Her father then threw her another question, "Where's your car Nikko? I don't see it anywhere in the driveway." Her fathers lifted his brow as if challenging her to answer it.  
  
Nikko hesitated for a moment and thought up a good excuse, "I got some scratches on the car and I'm having the paint fixed. I also decided to get a maintenance check just in case I needed to replace or to repair anything. Don't worry about anything! I got my friend to drive me home." She added in the last part just to make sure her parent's stop asking her any questions.  
  
Her mother's faced brighten up, "Oh that's good you are making friends! I was getting so worried; about you spending all your time cooped up in your room on the computer, I was beginning to wonder. I'm happy that you are adjusting ok" She left the room and went into the kitchen.  
  
Her father was still sitting in the room and as her got up from the chair he replied, "It's good that you are taking good care of your car. You are very responsible, I'm very happy." He went up to her and kissed her on the forehead and went upstairs.  
  
Nikko sighed as she fell in to the chair, "I can't believe that I lied to them! Well I couldn't say, 'Hay mom, dad, I got into a car crash with the head of Kaiba Corp. It's ok he will pay for the damages as long I do a favor for him, I just have to be his personal assistant, nothing bad. It's only for the week, so after that everything's going to be back to normal again!' Oh yeah they'll go for that!" She brushed her hair away from her face, "They'll probably think I'm someone that can be bought off easily, and I just wish I'd never gotten into that accident, especially with Kaiba Seto. I just stared going to Domino High and already I'm in a jam!" She got up and went upstairs towards her room.  
  
She got into bed took out the folders and started to read them when, she said, "Waiting for this week to be over will be like waiting for an eternity to end." She looked at the page and started to read it realizing it would take her probably half the night to read it, but she didn't care she just didn't wanted to look stupid in front of Kaiba tomorrow.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	3. Monday, facing the school

Can't Buy Me Love  
  
By: Blue Eyes Demon  
  
Disclaimer: NO, NO, N-O, and finally NO!!!!!!!!!!! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh; I own nothing of real value. I do own Nikko!!!! Don't copy her!!!!  
  
Note: I decided to put this chapter up on my birthday (September 14th)!!! I hope you enjoy it. Thank you so much to the people who reviewed this story and I hope I get as good of reviews like that. Thank you and enjoy!  
  
Chapter III: Monday, facing the school  
  
  
  
Nikko woke up to find papers all over her bed; she stretched and looked at her clock, to find it said 8:00am. Her eyes widen as she bolted up out of bed and gasped, "Oh my God! I'm late for school, I have only 30 minutes to get dressed and to school.  
  
She raced to put on her uniform, she brushed her hair and grabbed her book bag and left. As she was leaving she realized she forgot something, she went back into her room and saw a disk on her dresser. She breathed a sigh of relief and grabbed the disk; "I can't believe I almost forgot the disk that has the newspaper on it. I went to so much trouble over this!"  
  
At that moment a memory of her conversation with Kaiba flashed through her head, she shook her head to get the image of Kaiba out her head, "Yes all because of that stupid bastard." She put the disk in her bag and left the room, not realizing what else she forgot was lying on her bed.  
  
She closed the door of her house as she left and looked at her watch, she now had 15 minutes left to reach the school, "I guess I'm going to have to run." She ran down the street, a few minutes later she stopped out of breath, "I'm-no-not going to-to make it on t-time." She just decided to walk when a familiar looking limo passed by and stopped right in front of her.  
  
The back window of the limo pulled down and a familiar face looked out of it. Kaiba looked at her and smirked, "Well, well looks like your going to be late!"  
  
Nikko gave him a hard glare, "Don't patronize me you jerk! You're not exactly on time ether, and after that lecture you gave me yesterday." She looked into the limo and saw another figure sitting there, he had back ruffled hair, and a very board look on his face.  
  
Kaiba replied back, "I had a bit of trouble, my brother here is not that fond of going to school. He thought he could skip it today."  
  
Nikko looked surprised at that moment when he told her about his brother, "I-I didn't know you had a brother!"  
  
Kaiba smiled and said, "Well now you do" He changed the topic, "How about if I give you a ride, I seem to be giving you a lot of rides lately"  
  
Nikko was relived at the request, "Thank you so much. At least I won't be as late." Nikko opened up the door and stepped into the car.  
  
Kaiba then asked her, "You don't mind if I drop my brother off first I just want to make sure that he goes to school." After he said that he gave his brother a stern look, "If I hear from the school that you skipped out again, Mokuba I'm going to have to get you a private tutor and restrict you to the house. Is that clear?"  
  
Mokuba just looked at his brother admitting defeat and answered, "Yes, nii- sama."  
  
Nikko looked at Mokuba's sad face, she didn't liked to see him all sad, so she decided to cheer him up, "Don't worry Mokuba it's not that bad, even though school can be boring sometimes it still has it's good points. If you didn't have school what would you do all day?"  
  
Mokuba looked up at her wondering why she wants to talk to him, "I guess play with my Playstation 2 all day, that might not be bad!"  
  
Nikko smiled at Mokuba with an understanding look, "Fun for now you think, but what will you do after you played Tekken Tag dozens of times that you get board of it? Also whom will you play with? All of the other kids will be at school and your brother here will be at school too, so you would be alone in the house all day."  
  
Mokuba looked at her wondering if she was serious, then he thought about what she had said for a moment and replied, "I guess your right, I would be board, and even more board then I am at school"  
  
Nikko smiled at him thinking of how cute he is, "There must be some subjects in school that you do like?"  
  
Mokuba's faced brightened up, "Yes, I like science, because the teacher shows us fun things, and sometimes we blow things up!"  
  
Nikko giggled, "See Mokuba! You do like school!"  
  
Kaiba was listening to this conversation the whole time wondering where does she get these ideas. He interrupted them, "Mokuba were almost at your school so don't forget to behave properly."  
  
Mokuba rolled his eyes, "I will, nii-sama." He looked at Nikko and said, "Could you please tell me your name, and will I see you after school?"  
  
Nikko smiled and answered back, "My name is Nikko and I'm sorry I don't think I'll be seeing you after school, but I'm very glad to meet you."  
  
Mokuba grabbed his stuff ready to leave and replied, "Oh, I thought I might because I thought you were my brother's girlfriend." He left the limo leaving a very stunned Kaiba and Nikko.  
  
Kaiba and Nikko both blushed and stared in shock after hearing what Mokuba said and Kaiba replied, "I don't know where Mokuba would of gotten that one, he has quite an imagination."  
  
Nikko then laughed, "I'll say, your brother is something though. You have a very cute brother."  
  
They both said nothing for the rest of the way and when they got to the school they both stepped out of the limo and Kaiba said, "Remember our meeting at lunch I don't expect you to be hanging out with your friends."  
  
Nikko then replied back, "I won't, just get off my back!!!" She then ran up the steps of the school trying not to be late, Kaiba didn't really care for running and just walked.  
  
Nikko got to the classroom just after the teacher did role call. Nikko was out of breath and the teacher noticed her and just then Kaiba walked in to. Everyone stared in shock because Kaiba was never late. The teacher looked at Nikko sternly and said, "Matahiro, how many times do I have to tell you to be here on time?" The teacher then turned his glaze on to Kaiba and said, "Kaiba why are you late? You of all people should know the importance of being on time. Detention both of you on Thursday"  
  
Nikko then looked shock and shouted, "I have a newspaper meeting on Thursday, Sumoji-sensei!"  
  
Sumoji just looked at her, "I'm sorry you should of made that a consideration before you decided to be late, this school does not accept lateness. Please take your seat"  
  
Nikko then lost her temper and shouted, "It wasn't my fault, and it defiantly wasn't Ka-"  
  
Kaiba then looked at her sternly as if to say don't bother in even trying to explain. Nikko quietens down and goes to her seat.  
  
A blonde haired boy who sat next to her looked at her and said, "What was that all about? I've never seen you so mad before for being late.  
  
Nikko just looked at him sternly and said, "It's none of your business, Jonouchi!"  
  
Jonouchi just looked at her and asked, "What's your problem today? Did Kaiba say something to you? If he did I'll beat him up!"  
  
Nikko then answered back harshly, "It had nothing to do with Kaiba. Just leave me alone right now." She then went back to her work.  
  
A boy with weird spiky hair who sat next to Jonouchi said, "It's ok Jonouchi, maybe she just has a lot of things on her mind, well see her at lunch."  
  
Jonouchi looked at him and smiled, "Ok, Yugi. I hope your right though." They all went back to their schoolwork.  
  
Kaiba sat in his desk watching the whole scene and wondered, 'I know what Nikko was going to do; she was going to say about why I was late. Why would she bother, she hates me, I see it every time she looks at me, why would she try to stick up for me? I don't understand her at all, she's unusual.' He stopped wondering and returned to his work.  
  
At lunch Nikko put her things in her locker and prepared for what was ahead of her. The thought of sitting with Kaiba all lunch time in front of the whole school made her cringe in her stomach, 'That stupid Kaiba, why can't we do this after school! Oh yes, the newspaper, but still-ohhh! He makes me so mad!!' Nikko though as she grabbed her lunch and entered the cafeteria.  
  
There was Kaiba sitting at the table eating his lunch and looking over some papers, 'Doesn't he ever give it a rest?' Nikko though as she traveled over to where he was sitting.  
  
Kaiba glared at her as she made her way towards him and thought, 'Why does she bother me so much? Everything she does undermines my authority'  
  
Nikko sat beside him and took out her lunch, just then Yugi, Jonouchi, Anzu, and Honda entered the cafeteria. They were making there way to the usual table they sat at when Honda spotted Nikko in the distance, "Hey that looks like Nikko. What is she doing way over there? Who's that beside her?" he wondered has he pointed to the direction where Nikko was sitting at.  
  
Tea looked over the crowded tables and spotted Nikko and the person whom she was sitting with, and she recognized that person, "That person Nikko is sitting with, looks like Kaiba." Tea wondered with a surprised look on her face.  
  
They all look in that direction and see Nikko eating and talking with Kaiba. Yugi replied, "That's weird I never knew Nikko wanted to talk to Kaiba?  
  
Jonouchi then looked at Yugi and said, "Nikko's talking to Kaiba, am I seeing things right?? She hardly says anything to us, but she can just waltz over and talk to Kaiba?"  
  
Yugi sat down at then table, "I guess so, it's up Nikko who she eats lunch with not us. Maybe if she becomes friends with Kaiba he might start to act nicer and we'd might get to know him!"  
  
Anzu then hugged Yugi, "That's just like you Yugi, to look on the bright side of things." Anzu sat down and took out her lunch while Yugi blushed with bewilderment.  
  
At the table where Kaiba and Nikko were sitting, Kaiba asked a question, "So did you bring the papers that I gave you on Sunday?"  
  
Nikko looked though her bag finding no papers there. Nikko gasped realizing where she left them, "Oh no! I left them on my bed!! I was reading them last night when I fell asleep and I woke up late-"  
  
Kaiba cut her short, "Let me guess there still on your bed?" He smirked sarcastically.  
  
Nikko looked furious and nodded her head, "Now don't be sarcastic with me! Yes, but I remember most of it. It was about some kind of duelling game that you played with cards and you threw some kind of disk. What was it? Duel-duel warrior? No. Duel-duel-"  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes not believe what he was hearing, "You mean Duel Monsters."  
  
Nikko jumped up and shouted, "YES!!! That's it!"  
  
Kaiba then looked at her strangely, "You never heard of Duel Monsters?" Kaiba thought everyone on Earth knew and played it.  
  
Nikko lowed her head and felt bad that she didn't understand, "No, not really. I've heard a bit but I never bothered. Do you know about it?"  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes again, "Well I happen to be world champion."  
  
Nikko looked at Kaiba, "Your world champion? Boy my dumb luck, I don't know anything about Duel Monsters and I go insult the world champion."  
  
Kaiba felt bad for her even though he didn't understand why, 'Why do I care? Normally if this would of happened I would of left the table and thought that she was an idiot for not knowing the game, but somehow it's different.' Kaiba wondered in deep though for a second.  
  
Kaiba then realized that lunch was almost over, "We should be heading to our lockers for the next class."  
  
Nikko stood up and asked Kaiba, "We didn't do a thing all lunch."  
  
Kaiba stood up and said, "That's ok, remember we have this evening, don't be late" he walked towards the exit of the cafeteria.  
  
Nikko stood there for a minute, "Kaiba can be very strange at times. One minute you want to yell at him, but the next you want to be friendly." Nikko was the last to leave the cafeteria. 


	4. Tuesday, a new truth is reviled

Can't Buy Me Love  
  
By: Blue Eyes Demon  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, so there!!!!  
  
Chapter IV: Tuesday, a new truth is reviled  
  
  
  
Nikko came back after working with Kaiba at lunch, little did she know when she entered the room that she was heading into something. She went to her desk and sat down and as she was taking out her books Jounouchi sat walked beside her and asked, "Why were you sitting with Kaiba yesterday at lunch?"  
  
Nikko's face flushed and she answered, "Were working on a school project."  
  
Anzu joined in the conversation, "Oh! So that's why, we were just wondering why you didn't say anything."  
  
Honda overheard the conversation and replied, "I don't remember any school projects."  
  
Jounouchi realized and gave Nikko a questioning look, "That's right! So why were you with Kaiba? We've all told you how much of a jerk he is, so why would you be talking with him?"  
  
Yugi then tried to get in the middle of the conversation, "I'm sure Nikko has a good reason why. Maybe it is some kind of project, right Nikko?"  
  
Nikko wondered for a moment what was she going to say, because she knew she couldn't tell them the real truth they wouldn't understand. Nikko with worry thought, "Oh my God! What can I do? I wish they would stop asking me so many questions.  
  
Kaiba, who was not sitting very far from them, overheard the whole conversation and thought, 'Why don't those morons just leave her alone? Can't they see she just wants them to stop bothering her with questions? Why should I care if she gets ripped apart by their questions? Maybe I should, I am somewhat responsible for her predicament right now. I don't know why I let that girl get to me so much?' Kaiba got up from his seat and made his way towards the group.  
  
Jounouchi noticed Kaiba heading their way, "What are you doing here Kaiba?  
  
Kaiba just smirked and replied, "I just overheard you conversation, and came to clear up a few things."  
  
They all looked at Kaiba wondering what he was going to say. Jounouchi spoke up, "Let's hear it Kaiba."  
  
Kaiba looked at them with a straight face while Nikko was wondering what Kaiba was going to tell them, "She was helping me with a thing I have to do for Kaiba Corp. I heard that she had excellent writing skills so I need someone to help me write out a report that had to be done exceptionally well."  
  
Honda looked at him and asked, "Hmmm, well I didn't think a big CEO like you, Kaiba would need help, little lone ask for it."  
  
Kaiba answered him with a harsh reply, "Well I have been really busy lately and I don't have time to do it on my own. I thought you we all suppose to be her friends." He scoffed out the word 'friends' like it was a disease.  
  
Anzu answered back in shock, "We are Nikko's friends, we just care about her."  
  
Kaiba smirked, "Well it sounds like your giving her the 3rd degree. I thought with all your ramblings about friendship, you would be more open with her doing other things that don't involve all of you? Or do your lines of friendship break when someone wants to do other things that contradict you?"  
  
Jounouchi looked at Kaiba ready to beat him up, "I can't believe you would say that? We are her friends!!! Then what am I thinking, look whom this is coming from? Kaiba the guy with no friends at all!"  
  
Yugi tried to stop this all before it becomes an argument, "Stop this Jonouchi! I don't think this is the time or place we should be fighting about this."  
  
Kaiba just looked at them and snickered, "Well who needs friends, when I have good enemies like you? I suggest you all rethink your friendship philosophy because right now it seems a bit flawed."  
  
Sumoji-sensei entered the room and saw a group arguing in the corner of the room, he went up to the group, "I suggest that you all sit down and settle this after school before I give you all detention." He then looked at Kaiba, "Kaiba I also suggest you sit down because you already have detention, unless you prefer to be suspended?"  
  
Kaiba looked and replied, "Hai, Sumoji-sensei." He sat down in his seat and opened his books, while the teacher gave out today's lesson.  
  
Nikko opened her books and wondered why Kaiba defended her, 'Why would he do such a thing? I appreciate it, but I don't like the way he acted. He was too mean to the others, I understand how they feel about him, and he shouldn't of confused them so much about their friendship. Why does he have to twist a conversation, he could have just told them why and leave it at that, he almost made them turn on each other. I thank Kami-sama for once, having the teacher get here early before it became a shouting match. Now I feel awful, and I'm not sure if they want to be friends with me anymore after what Kaiba said. I guess Kaiba in his own weird and twisted way, was trying to help me. I don't know what to make out of Kaiba, he's personality is like a ragging river, it's currents are forever twisting and turning and hard to follow.' Nikko sighed and went back to her studies.  
  
Kaiba looked up from his work and looked at Nikko, 'That strange girl she's like a cat, she's forever changing her mood whenever it suits her. She can be shy and sweet but deep down she's getting ready to pounce on you. I don't know if she could handle the board of directors, their not known for their understanding. This girl is pretty smart and has a quick way of acting, but can she handle those cold-hearted jerk excuses for the board of directors? I don't know; why did I even meet her? I don't say fate, I don't believe in it. It was a good idea to make her my assistant but not anymore, I don't think it's right. I have to cut all ties with her as quick as possible. This all so confusing, that girl is confusing, and the more I think of her the more confused I get.' Kaiba looked back at his work and continued.  
  
School ended and since Nikko had no newspaper meeting today Kaiba offered her a ride to Kaiba Corp. Nikko got into the limo and Kaiba asked her, "Are you ready to do some serious work today?"  
  
Nikko smiled and answered back sarcastically, "Yes, I've been looking forward to this moment."  
  
Kaiba laughed a bit, "I sense a bit of sarcasm in your voice."  
  
The limo drove off and they arrived at Kaiba Corp. a short time later. Nikko felt something was missing the whole time she was in the limo and just realized it as she got out, "Where's Mokuba?"  
  
Kaiba looked at her wondering why she was so curious, "He's at a friends place, why?"  
  
Nikko just shrugged, "Oh, I was just wondering because I always see him with you in the limo."  
  
They walked into Kaiba Corp. and after a couple of days people got used to seeing her around, even though they didn't understand what reason she was there for. They went up to Kaiba's office and as they went inside as they saw a tall man standing by his desk.  
  
The man looked at Kaiba sternly and glared at Nikko, "You know Kaiba this isn't the place to bring over your girlfriends."  
  
Kaiba smirked back at him, "She's not my girlfriend, she my assistant. That is not the fact that needs to be explained here, the fact that needs to be explained is; why are you here?"  
  
He didn't make a crude remark back, but just replied, "I'm here to discuss the about this duel monsters project, I think were taking this thing way out of hand. You plan to market the duelling disk is absolutely preposterous. I think we should sell the dulling disk to another company and get the money now, instead of trying to market it not many people are going to care about a stupid duelling disk."  
  
He walked over to Nikko and brushed his hand against her face, Nikko stood still in fright trying not to revel the fact that she was shaking on the inside. He smiled,"Isn't that right my beauty? Aren't you a little young to be an assistant?"  
  
Kaiba saw the fear in her eyes and anger started to boil deep inside him as he shouted, "That's enough!!!! Leave her be!!!" He pointed his hand towards the door, "I would like you to leave now, and we'll discuss this at a better time."  
  
The man turned away from Nikko and smirked at Kaiba as he left, "Fine I'll leave. Oh, and one more thing; I suggest you keep the girl she seems very special to you." He left leaving a very disturbed Nikko and an angry Kaiba.  
  
Nikko just started to cry and Kaiba walked up to comfort her, "It's ok, calm down."  
  
Nikko at the moment didn't realize that Kaiba was hugging her and whispered in his arms, "I-I'm sorry, I just don't like when people do that." She left Kaiba's embrace and sat down on the couch.  
  
Kaiba sat down with her and reassure her, "That's ok, he was just one of my board of directors, and he's always like that. Anyways I apologize for him acting that way, I'm not on very good grounds with the board and they like to test me like this sometimes. I just feel bad that you had to get in the middle of it, they don't care who they hurt as long as it hurts me." He took a handkerchief out of his pocket and gave it to her to dry her tears.  
  
Nikko accepted the handkerchief, "Thank you, sorry for being like this you must think me stupid."  
  
Kaiba smiled at her and tried to make her feel better, "Where would you get that idea? Anyone would be scared of my board of directors. They are so conniving I believe that they could make the Satan go back heaven if they so choose to."  
  
Nikko smiled back though her tears and with her glasses off her eyes shinned like emeralds, "Thanks, I appreciate your kindness." Nikko realized then what she said, 'Did I just say that? Yes I did, but he was kind.'  
  
Kaiba thought, 'I can't believe she thanked me no one has really thanked me before, maybe that's because I've never really be this nice to many people.' Kaiba looked at Nikko and got up from the couch and grabbed a folder, "Let's get back to the work we were trying to do, we still have a few more days to go."  
  
Nikko got up from the couch and grabbed her bag; "Oh I think well get a lot done today."  
  
Kaiba glared at her, "I hope I can count on that." Kaiba looked over the paper that he was in his hands and thought, 'I hope we get a lot done today. I don't know but what just happened here a bit ago has given me a bad feeling. That visit was more then just a check up, they probably heard the rumors about me hiring her as a new assistant and came to see if they could manipulate her, and after what just happened right now they'll probably try to get ride of her, or worse try to destroy her. They'll do it on Friday for sure I know it I just feel it. I have to find a way to stop it, but how?' Kaiba then left his thoughts and went back to the work before him.  
  
To be continued.. 


	5. Wednesday, Is this the end?

Can't Buy Me Love  
  
By: Blue Eyes Demon  
  
Disclaimer: NO, for the million trillion time I DO NOT NOR WILL EVER IN THIS LIFE TIME OWN YU-GI-OH. NO!!!!! NON!!!!! IIE!!!!! Maybe in my next lifetime!!!!(He, he, he!!!)  
  
I hope you like this chapter, and special thanks to Yami's AnGel for her reviews, which lets me know that someone out there reads this story.  
  
Note: Nikko in Japanese means cat, I just forgot to write it down.  
  
Japanese words: Moshi, Moshi / Hello (telephone greeting),  
  
  
  
Yosh / Good,  
  
  
  
Ja / Bye or Later  
  
Chapter V: Wednesday, is this the end?  
  
Nikko woke up to the sound of her alarm clock; she turned it off and looked at it, "7 am, a lot better than a couple of day ago." She got up and went to take a shower; after she was finished with getting dressed she looked at the files on her desk.  
  
She picked them up and put them in her bag, "I wouldn't want to forget these or else I'll have lord Kaiba on my back again." She chucked to herself as she finished packing her bag.  
  
She walked towards her dresser and picked up her hairbrush, while she brushed her hair she thought of what happened yesterday and after it all how Kaiba was acting so concerned about her. She looked at the handkerchief that Kaiba gave her to dry her tears, 'I probably should return this back to him today.'  
  
Nikko also thought of why her friends hardly talked to her all day, 'They probably lost interest in me. That's ok it's not like I'm not used to it, I had hardly any friends at all at my old school. I just thought that they might be different and all, but I guess I was wrong.' She picked up her bag and left.  
  
Nikko walked out of the house feeling a cold wind blowing against her, "I better get to the bus stop or I probably be suspended if I'm late this time." She put on her jacket and walked down the street.  
  
Nikko was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice a familiar limo pass by and stop right beside her. The window of the limo rolled down and the person inside called out, "Can I give you a ride?"  
  
Nikko snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of the voice, looked around and saw the familiar limo with a familiar person inside, "Kaiba! You scared the hell out of me!!!!" Nikko scolded as she walked towards the limo and opened the door to get it.  
  
Kaiba looked at her while the limo drove off, "I'm sorry, but I didn't want you to be late again."  
  
Nikko smirked at Kaiba's comment, "I didn't know the almighty Kaiba Seto cared if I was late or not?"  
  
Kaiba looked at her not amused by her comment, "I just didn't want you to get suspended."  
  
Nikko was going to say something when she noticed a kid with black hair watching their conversation quietly, "Hello Mokuba! How was school?"  
  
Mokuba looked at her with excitement, "It was great!! In science class we got to mix vinegar and baking soda together, it foamed out of the cup and went all over the table!! We are also going to go to the planetarium next week!! We get to learn about space! I can't wait!"  
  
Nikko smiled at Mokuba enjoying his excitement, "Yeah it sounds like fun! I hope you have a good time."  
  
Mokuba looked at Nikko and smiled a cute smile, which no one in the world could not help but smile back, "I'm so glad to see you again Nikko. I'll tell you about the Planetarium next week!" He grabbed his bag, as he was about to leave the limo.  
  
Nikko tried to hide the sad look on her face, "I'm sorry Mokuba, but I don't think I will see you next week."  
  
Mokuba tried to hide the sad look as he left the limo, "Oh, well I hope to see you sometime again. See you after school nii-sama" He closed the door and left.  
  
Kaiba after waving good-bye to Mokuba, looked at her, "I'm surprised how Mokuba likes you so much, you seem to take an interest in him."  
  
Nikko looked at Kaiba solemnly and replied back, "He's just the type of kid that should always be happy and never know any sadness, he's just too good for that." She closed her eyes and shifted her gaze towards the window.  
  
Kaiba wondered what she meant by that comment, but in a way he understood her, he felt like that too sometimes. He changed the subject, "The work we did after school was not bad I'm quite surprised how far we got ahead. At lest we don't have to worry about being behind in our work when we have detention on Thursday."  
  
Nikko turned her gaze from the window and looked at him and smiled, "Yeah were almost ready to go in to that meeting on Friday and show our presentation."  
  
Kaiba looked at her seriously, " I don't know if you are ready for such a thing like that. The board is pretty harsh and with your lack of knowledge in Duel Monsters they probably won't be easy with you."  
  
Nikko looked at Kaiba wondering what he meant, "Do you think I'm dumb? I can handle myself and even if I don't know how to play Duel Monsters it doesn't matter, because you'll be presenting the Duel Monsters background."  
  
Kaiba crossed his arms and looked at her sternly, "They still might not be easy on you and I don't think you could handle it. Trust me I've dealt with these men before their nothing but underhanded snakes. That's why I thank you for your help but on Friday I'll go and do the presentation on my own."  
  
Nikko's green eye blazed in anger and she yelled at Kaiba, "Listen here Kaiba!!! It's not only your presentation it's mine too! When you asked me to help you, it made it mine too, so you just can't tell me that you don't need me anymore, I-"  
  
Kaiba shouted back interrupting her, "Listen here!!!! You don't have to do this anymore!! If you try to undermine me it will be a big mistake on your part!!! That's why I can't let you be apart of this anymore!"  
  
Nikko looked at him with a questioned look and continued to yell back, "Undermined you? Wait, I don't think this has anything to do with Duel Monsters at all; it has to do about what happened in your office yesterday!! Well listen here Kaiba Seto; I don't need you to take care of me!!! I am just fine!!"  
  
Kaiba replied back with a commanded in his voice, "I told you that you don't have to bother anymore. You should be happy, I always knew you didn't like working with me, so after this day you won't have to bother with me anymore."  
  
Nikko lost her temper and cried, "Stop this limo!!! Stop it now!!!!"  
  
Kaiba wondered why she was so upset, "Why? I-"  
  
Kaiba was cut off by Nikko's cry, "Just stop this damn limo now!!!"  
  
Kaiba looked at Nikko, not know what's going on pushed a button on his side that lets him talk to the limo driver upfront, "Stop the limo."  
  
The limo driver replied back, "Yes Kaiba-sama."  
  
The limo stopped and Nikko stepped out of it, but just before she left down the street Kaiba stepped out of the limo, grabbed Nikko's her arm and looked at her seriously, "What's wrong? Why is this making you so upset? It's for your own good you know."  
  
Nikko refused to look at him directly and replied sadly, "How do you know what's good for me Kaiba? You know nothing about me, you can't even say my name." Nikko pulled her arm out of Kaiba's grip, threw the handkerchief on the ground, turned away and walked down the street, which wasn't that far from the school.  
  
Kaiba picked up the handkerchief and got back into the limo while the memory of what she said flashed in to his mind, "She's right, I don't really know her. What am I saying? It doesn't matter, all that matter's is that she's out of my life, and I'm out of hers." He said the last part quietly as he looked at the handkerchief sadly and the limo started up heading to the school, passing Nikko by.  
  
School went by very slowly and during that time neither Kaiba nor Nikko said any word to each other, they once passed each other by but they only looked the other direction not caring about anything at all.  
  
Yugi and the rest noticed this, but when they tried to ask Nikko about it at lunch she left them without a word and went to the computer room to work. They tried during class to get her to talk to them, but she refused to even listen, eventually they gave up at the end of the day and planned to try again tomorrow.  
  
Kaiba after school went to pick up Mokuba like he usually does and when Mokuba got into the limo he saw a disturbed look on his older brothers face.  
  
Mokuba looked at him and asked, "What's wrong, nii-sama?"  
  
Kaiba looked at him and tried to put on the best smile as possible, "Nothing Mokuba, I was just deep in thought."  
  
The fake smile did not betray Mokuba, "Did something happen? Did something happen between you and Nikko?"  
  
Kaiba was surprised on how accurate his brother was, but then he could never really hide anything from him, "You know me too well Mokuba." He ruffled his black hair.  
  
Mokuba looked up at him, "Then I'm right. What happened?"  
  
Kaiba knew that this would be impossible to keep a secret from Mokuba, so he decided to tell him everything what happened.  
  
Mokuba looked at his brother sadly after he heard everything, "That's sad nii-sama. I just want to know, why you said those things? Did it have to do with want happened in the office?"  
  
Kaiba looked Mokuba seriously, "I did it for her sake, and I can handle those tyrants. I don't see how she should be mad, I thought she would relived."  
  
Mokuba shook his head, "I may be younger, but I can understand why. Even though they scared her she didn't want to give up, she believes in you project. It means she believes in you."  
  
Kaiba looked awe stricken and thought, 'She didn't want to give up, she wanted to fight no matter how much it hurt her, and I had to be a jerk and deny her belief's. I just didn't know.'  
  
Kaiba's phone rang and he answered, "Moshi, Moshi, Kaiba Seto."  
  
Then voice on the other line said, "Kaiba-sama, I have your two cars that you sent over for repairs finished and waiting for you to take home, so whenever your ready come and pick them up today."  
  
An idea just streaked into Kaiba's mind, "Yosh! I will get them picked soon, ja." He clicked off the phone and put it back in his pocket, while a coy smirk gleamed on his face.  
  
Mokuba looked at his brother wondering what he was thinking, 'I'd know that look anywhere! Nii-sama has a plan of some sort, I wish I knew it.'  
  
Kaiba pressed the button that allowed him to talk to the driver and said, "Driver could you please pick up my car later, I will be taking the other car in the shop."  
  
Mokuba then looked at his brother even more shocked, "What are you thinking nii-sama? That car is Nikko's car!"  
  
Kaiba grinned at Mokuba maliciously, "I know, I want to take her car."  
  
Mokuba looked at his bother confused, "What do you plan to do?"  
  
Kaiba patted him on the head and smiled, "I don't know, let's just say I'm playing this one by ear." He looked at the handkerchief before stuffing it back into his pocket.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
This chapter I had half done before my last one (I have certain reason due to my absent-mindedness), but it took awhile for me to revise it. Please Read & Review!!! 


	6. Apologizing

Can't Buy Me Love  
  
By: Blue Eyes Demon  
  
Disclaimer: NO!!!! I do not in anyway, shape, or form own Yu-Gi-Oh! I do own Nikko however; so don't use her. I also don't own Wasabi's. Yes Wasabi is a REAL restaurant where I live (not a fancy restaurant though. I exaggerated on that.). I also don't own a car; so don't ask me for any rides!!!! One more thing, I don't own ANY handkerchiefs!!!!!  
  
Note: I am VERY sorry, for the lateness of this chapter. I've been very busy lately and I've also been out of town. So I apologize to the readers that were waiting for this chapter. My next chapter also might be late too, depending on how busy I am. I apologize again, but I wasn't expecting to be busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Chapter VI: Apologizing  
  
  
  
Nikko lay on her bead thinking about what Kaiba said to her this morning, 'That insensitive jerk. Can't he understand anything? Why must he be so selfish?' Tears streamed out of her green eyes and on to her pillow.  
  
She brushed away the tears and got up, 'Why am I crying over a jerk like that? He is right, I never wanted to work on this project with him before, and I only did it because it was better then handing in the newspaper late. Why do I feel so differently now then before? Why do I care? I'd never really cared about anything before in my whole life. Why is it so different now?'  
  
Just then the phone rang, but Nikko didn't bother to pick it up. Her mother came up a minute later and knocked on the door, "Nikko, theirs a phone call for you."  
  
Nikko got up from the bed, "Ok mom, thanks." She went toward the phone and picked it up, "Moshi, Moshi, Matahiro Nikko."  
  
A familiar voice cut in, "Hello, it's me Kaiba."  
  
Nikko's voiced then turned quite and flatly said, "I don't have anything to say to you, ja ne." She just then hung up the phone and was about to leave the room when she heard the phone ring again.  
  
She picked it up and Kaiba quickly spoke up, "Don't hang up on me, I have something to say."  
  
Nikko laughed, "I thought you wanted nothing to do with me?"  
  
Kaiba replied quickly, "I know, but I want to talk to you-" Just then the phone clicked off.  
  
Kaiba tried to phone again but the phone was disconnected, "Augh! Such a troublesome girl, I wonder if this is even worth it all?" He got back into Nikko's car, "If I can't phone her then I'm coming to her." He started the car and drove off.  
  
Nikko came back into her room, after getting herself some orange juice from the kitchen. She sat at her table and started to work on some things she had to do for the newspaper, 'That idiot why did he have to phone, nothing he can say will make anything better. Why am I thinking of him? I should just be concentrating on my work.'  
  
She heard a noise at her window, she ignores it and goes back to her work, she hears it again, 'It sounds like tapping, and it can't be rain or anything.' She hears it again; she then becomes very frighten as she wanders over to the window. She slowly opens it and looks out and sees nothing but looks down to find Kaiba standing outside her window throwing rocks.  
  
Nikko angered by this calls down in an angry voice, trying not to be so loud, "Kaiba? What in hell are you doing here?"  
  
Kaiba looks at her and answers back, "Finally I get more then a couple of words out of you. What does look like I'm doing? Playing baseball?"  
  
Nikko tries to calm down, "What are you doing here? I thought you wanted nothing to do with me?"  
  
Kaiba took a deep breath, "I'm here to apologize. I'm also here too to give you back your car, or did you forget about it?"  
  
Nikko looked towards the street to see her car there, her mouth gasps, "Oh my God!" She closes the window, runs out of the room and down the stairs.  
  
Her father sees her and asks, "What's the rush? You look like your running from a ghost."  
  
Nikko stops and explains; "I'd just remember that I have to pick up my car before the shop closes."  
  
Her father smiles at her, "Just don't go break your neck. Want a ride there?"  
  
Nikko puts on her jacket and says just as she is about to leave, "No thanks I can get their, bye!"  
  
She runs down the sidewalk towards the street and sees Kaiba sitting in her car; "I thank you for bringing my car. Wow, it looks like new!"  
  
Kaiba is still sitting in the drivers seat looking at her; Nikko glares back, "Ok now can you please get out of my car?"  
  
He smiles, "I kind of like it here, why don't you hop in?" He motions his hand towards the passengers' door.  
  
Nikko gives Kaiba a furious stare, "I'm not going anywhere with you, get out of my car now!!!!!! I'm not kidding you jerk!"  
  
Kaiba just continues to smile back as he turns on the ignition, "I'm also not kidding, get in, or I might just take off with your car."  
  
Nikko fumed furiously, "That's theft!!!!!" She looked at him again to make sure he was serious, marched angrily over to the passengers' side and got into the car.  
  
He smiles maliciously, "I knew you would see things my way, now let's go." He puts his foot down on the gas and they start off down the road. They had drove for twenty minutes without any word to each other, they soon were heading towards the city. Nikko realized this and spoke up, "Where are you taking me?"  
  
Kaiba just continued to stare at the road, "You'll see soon." He smiled as he stopped in front of a building.  
  
Nikko look at the building, which looked more like a restaurant. She stepped out of the car as her jaw dropped when she realized where she was.  
  
She gasped, "Wasabi? Oh my God!" She put her hand on her mouth to stop her self from gawking.  
  
A valet walked up towards Kaiba and bowed, "May I take you keys for you car sir?"  
  
Kaiba nodded and gave they keys to the valet and the valet stepped into the car driving off. Nikko tuned around stunned and asked, "Why? Why Wasabi's?"  
  
Kaiba didn't say a word but gestured her to go inside. They both waked inside and Kaiba walked up to a man sitting at a desk, "I have a reservation under Kaiba Seto."  
  
The man looked at the reservation book and he smiled back and bowed, "Hai, Kaiba-sama, I will show you two to your table."  
  
They walked into the dining area and took a seat at a table right beside a stage; the table was only used for important company. The waiter gave them menus and left them to decide what they would like.  
  
Nikko stared at Kaiba and asked again, "Why did you take me here? You know that Wasabi's is the most expensive and prestigious restaurant in town. What am saying, you can afford it."  
  
Kaiba looked back at her with a smirk, "I thought that you might like, or would you rather prefer burger world?"  
  
She looked at him annoyed, "No, I just wanted to let you know that this doesn't mean that I forgive you." She stuffed her face back into the menu.  
  
The waiter came back and took their order. He left as he took away their menus leaving Nikko nothing to hide behind, all Nikko could do was stare at Kaiba with an annoyed expression.  
  
Kaiba took a sip of his water and replied smugly, "You don't seem like your enjoying this. I'm rather disappointed."  
  
She replied back, "Well you said that you wanted to make an apology and I don't hear any coming from your mouth, now do I?"  
  
He looked at her seriously, "Ok fine, I apologize and I understand how you feel. I would also like you back on the project again."  
  
Nikko smiled back, "Is that it? No, I'm sorry for being a selfish jerk? Oh come Kaiba, I thought that you could do better?"  
  
Kaiba look angrily at her, "Do I need to make a huge speech? Next thing you'll be asking for is the Gettysburg address!!!"  
  
She stood up from her chair, "If I'm going to be treating like this, I'll leave."  
  
He grabbed her arm and looked into her eyes deeply, "I'm sorry, I guess I can be a jerk at times. Please don't go."  
  
She looked at his pleading sapphire eyes and calmed down, "Ok, I guess I took it a bit to far." She took her seat again as their food was coming to them.  
  
They sat there for an hour and talked. They started off talking about the project; they talked about school, and other things.  
  
Kaiba smiled, "So how do you like Domino so far?"  
  
Nikko replied back, "Oh it's not too bad. I like it that I'm on the paper. I just love writing."  
  
He went silent for a second, "I've noticed that you made friend's with Yugi and his other friends."  
  
Nikko thought about it for a minute remembering her first day at school, she couldn't find her classroom, how Yugi was nice enough to help her, and ask her to join him for lunch, "Yeah their not bad. I just wonder why don't they like you that much, what happened?"  
  
Kaiba laughed and thought about what happen between him and Yugi, "Let's just say that I have some history with them."  
  
Nikko wondered what he meant by that, "Hmmm.. I hope I find out one of these days." Nikko looked at her watch, "Oh my Kami-sama!!!! It's late my parents are going to be wondering what happened to me." She went to get up from the table.  
  
Kaiba paid the bill and tried to catch up to her, "Wait a minute I'll drive you back."  
  
They went into the car and Kaiba drove her back to her house. As they pulled up to her house they found a limo parked by her house.  
  
Nikko looked at it strangely, "What is your limo doing here Kaiba?"  
  
Kaiba go out of the car and handed Nikko her keys, "Well I couldn't walk home now, can I? I just told my limo driver to wait here at a certain time until I got back."  
  
Nikko took the keys from him and smiled, "Thank you for the dinner, I hand a good time. Well, I'll see you tomorrow, ja ne!" She turned around to leave  
  
Kaiba grabbed her hand before she left and gave her back the handkerchief. He replied softly, "Me too, ja ne." He walked over towards the limo, got in it and drove off.  
  
Nikko watched as the limo drove off and looked down at the handkerchief and smiled as she made her way towards the door. 


	7. Of Detention and Confessions

Can't Buy Me Love  
  
By: Blue Eyes Demon  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh right now (maybe later). What I do own here is my poem which I use later, so please don't copy it (and yes it's mine); I don't want to get angry.  
  
Note: sorry for not putting this up sooner (I think I'm beginning to slack). I just haven't been feeling well, and trying to come up with new idea can be tiring. I'm also trying to work on another poem for the next chapter inspired by this story, the one in this chapter I made a few weeks ago and I thought it would look good here. So enjoy the story!!!!  
  
Chapter VII: Of Detention and Confessions  
  
  
  
Nikko woke up and prepared herself for another day, but she smiled as she remembered last night, and how Kaiba apologized. She thought, 'He's not used to apologizing is he?' She opened up her notebook and sat at her desk in deep thought, as she begins writing down something.  
  
When she was finished she looked down at what she had wrote, "Wow! I can't believe I wrote this poem, but it just came to me so suddenly. Maybe it's from my dreams?"  
  
She looked at her clock and realized that she had to be going, she put the notebook inside her bag, and ran down the stairs leaving the house.  
  
As she walked to school, she sees a limo stop by her and the window pulls down showing Kaiba's face smiling at her. Nikko looked at him strangely wondering what he was smiling about.  
  
Kaiba still smiling replied, "Well, we meet again. Would you like a ride?"  
  
Nikko just nodded her head, forgetting what she was thinking a minute ago. She got into the car to see Mokuba smile at her and give her a hug.  
  
Mokuba smiled and said, "I'm so glad to see you again, after I heard that you had a fight with my nii-sama, I thought I would never see you again. My nii-sama has a bad way with expressing his feelings."  
  
Kaiba gave Mokuba a stern look, "I think we had enough apologizing for one week, Mokuba." Mokuba gave him a look in defiance back, as Kaiba ruffled his hair.  
  
Nikko just looked at them and giggled, "You two are so cute together. I envy your closeness." She looked out of the window and looked as the landscape passed by her.  
  
The limo soon stopped at Mokuba's school, and as Mokuba was leaving he went to give Nikko a hug. As he walked out of the limo he called back saying, "I hope my brother tells you what he wants to tell you soon, Nikko. Ja ne, nii- sama!"  
  
Kaiba managed to sputter the words, "Nani?? Mokuba??" Just as Mokuba closed the door and the limo drove off.  
  
Nikko looked at Kaiba weirdly, "What did Mokuba mean by that?"  
  
Kaiba just stared out of the window refusing to look at her, "I really don't know what he meant. I wonder what Mokuba was thinking about."  
  
Nikko just nodded her head slowing, not really understanding what he was saying. She soon forgot about it as the limo stopped by the school and they both got out, going their separate ways. They went into the school not saying a word until they meet again at lunch.  
  
Just before lunch Nikko stopped to say hi to Yugi and the others, "Hello everyone!" Nikko said happily.  
  
Jonouchi looked at her strangely, "Oh, well look who has come to grace us with her presence! Did you get tired of Kaiba already?"  
  
Nikko looked hurt at the remark, "I'm sorry for acting the way I did, I just thought that you still might want to be friends. But-" Nikko turned away with tears in her eyes.  
  
Yugi went to talk to her, "It's ok Nikko. Jonouchi didn't mean it. We were the one who were wrong. Kaiba was right in a way, if we are truly your friends we would trust you, and be their for you no matter what."  
  
Nikko brushed the tears from her eyes, "Thank you, I thought I'd lost all your friendship."  
  
Jounouchi felt bad for what he said, "I'm sorry, Nikko. I didn't mean that, I guess I over react sometimes."  
  
Anzu who happy to see everything work out fine said, "Nikko, why don't you join us for lunch right now?"  
  
Nikko smiled, "Thank you, but I'm going to have lunch with Kaiba. I still need to finish up some business with him. How about tomorrow?"  
  
Anzu smiled, "That would be great!"  
  
They all left Nikko and headed towards the cafeteria, while Nikko went to her locker to put back her books. She closed the locker when she was finished and headed to the cafeteria.  
  
Nikko made her way though the packed cafeteria to find Kaiba already sitting at the table, she went to sit beside him. Kaiba looked at her with a surprised look wondering why she was there.  
  
Kaiba spoke up, "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Yugi and his followers? I thought we were finished with everything that had to be done with the presentation, until Friday?"  
  
Nikko opened her book bag and took out a notebook, "I know, but I wasn't quite satisfied with what we had accomplished. I decided to fix our presentation and to revise it." She handed him the notebook.  
  
Nikko looked at him waiting while he flipped though the pages reading it, "How do you like it?"  
  
Kaiba put the folder down and smiled, which Nikko wasn't expecting, "I like it. It's even better then the first one we thought of. When did you work on it?"  
  
Nikko smiled back, "I spent most of last night typing it, and I thought that I would be late for school with my lack of sleep."  
  
He looked though it again and stopped at the last page to see something written down on it, it to him looked like a poem. He looked at it and begins to read it out loud:  
  
'I spread my arms into the sky, as the winds echo calls to me. I smell the changing seasons in the air, while I touch the clouds with my innocence, and as I look up towards the heavens... I am waiting.'  
  
He finished the poem and look at her, "Who made this?"  
  
Nikko blushed, "I did, it just came to me today. I woke up and I just had to write it down. I didn't mean for you to read it, I just had this notebook handy at the time." She took the notebook away from him.  
  
Kaiba looked at her and smiled, "I'm glad I read it, it's a rather beautiful poem. Trust me, this is coming from someone who isn't a great fan of poetry."  
  
Nikko looked away and blushed, "I'm so glad you think so, I wasn't sure if it was any good."  
  
Kaiba replied back, "Well I think it's good, if that matters. I'm glad you showed me it and I think that with your flare for writing we'll go far tomorrow. I just wish I didn't have detention today, I still have a lot of work to finish up before the presentation." He took a moment's breath, with the thought of all what he had to do.  
  
Nikko frowned, "I'm sorry about that, if you didn't bother with me you wouldn't now have detention."  
  
He looked at her and tried to answer back, "It's not your fault, and I really don't care." He thought for a moment, "I want to tell you-"  
  
He got cut off by Nikko's outburst as she stood up, "I almost forgot! I have to do something's for the newspaper, because I won't be at the meeting today due to our detention. Auggh!"  
  
Kaiba looked at her perplexed and replied, "Could you wait a minute, I want to tell you something."  
  
She grabbed her bag and turned to Kaiba before she left, "I'm so sorry, but I really have to go lunch is almost over. Tell me during detention we'll have plenty of time, ja."  
  
Kaiba watched her leave and stared down at the table in disappointment. He spotted a notebook lying on the table, "She must have forgotten this." He replied softly as he opened the notebook and tuned to the last page where the poem was.  
  
He read the poem to himself and as he got to the last line he whispered softly, "I am waiting." He put the notebook in his bag and left the cafeteria silently.  
  
Class started as soon everyone had settled down from lunch, and they were back to their usual work. Nikko was pulling her book from her bag when she noticed that the notebook was missing.  
  
She gasped and rummaged trough her bag again. Yugi noticed her and whispered asking, "Are you ok?"  
  
Nikko just smiled not wanting to worry him and replied back, "Yes, I just thought I forgot something." She decided to get back to work before the teacher hears them talking.  
  
Nikko went back to her work and thought, 'I wonder where I put it?' She then remembered leaving it on the table at lunch where she left Kaiba, 'I hope he has it. I can't believe I was left it. Oh well I'll get it back from him in detention. Maybe that's what he wanted to tell me, not to forget my notebook. Ah! Baka me!'  
  
Kaiba who wasn't doing his work just sat there and gazed at her thinking, 'She must of remembered about her notebook, I'll give it back to her later. What was I going to say to her before she left? Why can't I get that girl out of my mind? I can't even stop looking at her!' He tried to fix his gaze back at the work that was before him; just to find a minute later his head move back to where it was before. He quickly snapped his head back, 'YAMERO!!!! I can't think about her, I can't like her. What? I said like? I don't! I do? Auggh, I don't know!!' He buried his face into his hands in frustration of it all.  
  
Yugi who looked at Kaiba for a moment and seeing him burry his head into his hand wondered, 'I wonder what's going through his head?'  
  
Nikko was too busy in her own thoughts to realize what Kaiba was doing, 'I wonder if he really did like my poem? Why do I care? It's just that I feel so free around him, yeah he can be difficult but that's what I like..' She realized what she was thinking, 'Like?? No, it can't be true!!!! Why do I feel so differently about him? Iie! Iie! I don't feel that way! I can't and I won't! It's as simple as that! I cannot care for him, after tomorrow it will all be over with and I can forget all about him!' She sighed as she got back to her work, trying to forget about it.  
  
School ended soon, everyone left to go back home except Nikko, and Kaiba. Sumoji-sensei sat there for a few minutes but got up and said, "I have to go to a short meeting, you can do your work, but if I find anyone of you gone when I come back they'll be in trouble!"  
  
Nikko and Kaiba both nodded understanding what he said. He left and closed the door behind him, leaving the two alone.  
  
Kaiba got up from his desk and walked over to Nikko and threw down the notebook on her desk, "Here I think you forgot this at lunch."  
  
Nikko looked up and smiled back, "Arigatou Kaiba!" She got up from the desk and faced him as she handed back the notebook.  
  
Kaiba looked at her confused, "Nani? Why are you giving this back?"  
  
Nikko brushed her bangs from her face and said, "You should have it for tomorrow, and I'll probably go and forget it. Just as long as you give it back, I still want my poem."  
  
Kaiba looked at her and nodded thinking, 'She is so wonderful. What am I saying? Why does she make me feel this way, it's so unfair. I-I-I' He broke his train of thought as Nikko turned around trying to sit back down, and he soon found his arm shoot out grabbing her hand.  
  
He looked deeply into her green eyes that looked though her glasses, as he brought her close to him and whispered in her ear one word, "Ashiteru."  
  
Nikko jumped in shock as Kaiba spoke and shivers went down her spine as she tried to repeat what he said, "Ashi-shi-te."  
  
Kaiba put his finger on her mouth to stop her from stuttering and said quietly, "Shhh..." He moved is hand from her mouth towards her chin lifting it up and touching her lips with his own.  
  
They kissed for a minute when finally it reached into Nikko's head what was going on, and slowly pushed Kaiba away from her crying out, "Yamete!!"  
  
Kaiba looked at her in shock to hear those words, "What's wrong?"  
  
Nikko just started crying, "Yamete Onegai. I don't want it to turn out like this, so please don't do this to me. Just erase it from your mind, please"  
  
Kaiba looked in wonder for a moment and after the shock wore off pleaded, "I-I just told you that I love you, now you tell me to forget it?"  
  
Nikko sat down in her desk tears still streaming from her eyes as she took off her glasses thinking, 'I'm sorry I have to do this to you, but it's too good to be true so it can never be.'  
  
She cried even more as she spoke, "Please don't make it any harder, it will never work."  
  
Kaiba hit the desk hard with his fist in anger, "What do you mean, 'never'? You don't make sense. Why?"  
  
Nikko just turned her head refusing too look at him, "I should of known it would go too far. Let us just finish the presentation and we will never have to see each other again." She cries as she says the last word.  
  
Kaiba just tuned away, "Fine, I'd actually prefer it if you don't come at all, I never said you had too. With your notes I'll do fine on my own." He went back to his own desk and sat down, as a tear escaped his eye.  
  
Sumoji-sensei comes back and finds them very quite but he also senses a tense feeling in the air and decides to let them off early. They both leaving going in opposite direction as Kaiba gets in to his limo driving off, watching as he passes Nikko getting into her own car driving off.  
  
Nikko gets back home and goes into her room, she takes off her bag as she lies on the bed. The recent events flash though her head as she cries silently to herself.  
  
She whispers to herself, "Why Kaiba? Why?" she gets up from her bed and sits in a chair by her desk. She grabs a piece of paper and says quietly, "Why do I have to be like this?" 


	8. White Handkerchief

Can't Buy Me Love  
  
Disclaimer: No I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, maybe in another dimension or time I do, but not at this time or place!!! I do own however the poem "White Handkerchief", it was written by me and I ask you to not plagiarize it. You can have it if you like, but no use of it in any story or other things without my permission, thank you!  
  
Note: This chapter was really hard, and I do mean it!!!! I kept on changing it. I am also going to be writing a sequel (maybe), in the near future. So please tell me what you think of this chapter and I will put a notice up when I get the sequel ready. I thank you all so much for reading and reviewing my story it has meant a lot to me!!!! I also hope that you plan to read my sequel when I get it up. So I hope you enjoy this last chapter in this story, it's been fun!!!  
  
Chapter VIII: White Handkerchief  
  
  
  
Nikko wakes up in the brisk dawn of morning, as she wipes her eyes that are straining to see. She gets up and realized that she feel asleep on her desk. She grabs her head; it felt awful after sleeping on the hard wood all night.  
  
She went out of her room to take a shower and change into her uniform. She brushes her hair and sees a black notebook lying on her desk. She looks at it while opening it and realizing that the last page has been torn out. She scans her room, looks down at the floor to see a crumpled up paper on the floor, as she bends down to pick it up, and smoothes it out. She reads it to her self quietly, "'I spread my arms into the sky, as the winds echo calls to me. I smell the changing seasons in the air, while I touch the clouds with my innocence, and as I look up towards the heavens... I am waiting.'"  
  
Memories of yesterday flashed into her head, "Aishiteru." "Yamete!!" "I-I just told you that I love you, now you tell me to forget it?" "..we will never have to see each other again."  
  
  
  
She dropped the paper on the floor and cried as she remembers saying, "Why, why? Damn you Kaiba, damn you!!!!"  
  
Nikko slowly stops crying and grab her bag harshly as she left her room and made her way to school.  
  
Kaiba slowly opened his eyes to hear pounding on the door; he lifted up his head to find that he had slept in his computer room all night. He looked at the screen to see it had shut itself down. He turned his attention again to the pounding door and opened it to find Mokuba looking at him perplexed and worried.  
  
Mokuba hugged him as he said; "I've been looking all over the house for you. I had a feeling you would be here, but why were you here all night."  
  
Kaiba remembered why after he entered the house and slammed the door roughly, he made his way towards his room threw his bag to the other side of it. He lay on his bed remembering what he said to Nikko screaming at himself inwardly, 'Why, why did I tell her? I made a fool out of myself. Stupid!!!! Why can't I get it all out of my head??' He left his room as he made his way to his private computer lab and drowned his sorrows away in work or any other thing he could find.  
  
Mokuba looked at him again and asked, "Are you ok, Niisama?"  
  
Kaiba snapped out of his thoughts as he smiled to Mokuba, "I'm fine, I just fell asleep while working. It happens." He ruffled up his brother's hair as he made his way back to his room to get ready for school.  
  
Mokuba looked at him and thought, 'Are you really ok, Niisama? I don't know.'  
  
Nikko made her way to school as she stopped in front of it she took a deep breath and walked in. She walked down the long hallway to her locker, she opened it and grabbed her indoor shoes as she took her other ones off and placed it in the locker. She was slipping into her shoes as she notices familiar presences in front of her; she looked up.  
  
It was Yugi who was joined by the other people behind him, "Hello, how are you feeling today?" He asked cheerfully.  
  
Nikko smiled back, "I'm fine and happy that another week is finally over, I thought it would never end."  
  
Jounouchi grinned, "Yeah, I would have to agree. I almost failed my history test yesterday."  
  
Honda smirked and replied, "That's because your head is too much into food and duelling, it has no other room for anything else."  
  
Jounouchi faced Honda and tried to put him into a headlock, "Oh, yeah well at least I do think of something else. Unlike you who can't go a day without trying to hit on my sister."  
  
Honda grabbed Jounouchi's head and tried to put it into a headlock, "Why you!!!"  
  
Anzu tried to do the best she could to break them up, but to no advantage, "I think it's no use, they'll be like that forever!"  
  
Nikko looked at her watch, "I think we need to get to class." She grabbed her bag and followed the others while Jounouchi and Honda were still fighting.  
  
She walked into the classroom and made her way to her desk. As she sat down she didn't notice someone's gaze looking at her direction, as she grabbed her books and carefully placed them on her desk.  
  
Kaiba was looking at her as she took out her books and mentally slapped himself for looking at her in that way, 'Why can't I forget about her. She doesn't care about me at all.' He turned his glaze back down to his desk as he tried to do work. He grabbed his pencil trying to concentrate as hard as he could, but as hard as he tried he found his hand gripping tightly to the pencil snapping it in half like a twig, with the force of his anger in his hand.  
  
Anzu who was sitting not far from Kaiba noticed his sudden anger as she heard the pencil break in half, 'What's the matter with Kaiba?' She looked at him again and noticed how every now and then he would look off into space in another direction, Anzu tried to figure out what was wrong but she soon noticed the teacher coming her way and turned her head back to her work.  
  
Lunch approached like a tiger pouncing on his prey, which is exactly how hungry everyone was when they realized it was lunch.  
  
Nikko packed her books in her locker and found everyone huddled around her again this time with Anzu speaking out first, "You promised that you would spend lunch with us today right?"  
  
Nikko grabbed her lunch bag and smiled back, "Of course." Everyone smiled as they walked toward the cafeteria.  
  
They all sat at their usual table as Nikko unpacked her lunch and noticed Kaiba sitting all alone. Nikko sighed sadly as Yugi looked at her and asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
Nikko smiled, "Oh nothing, I'm just glad to be having lunch."  
  
Jounouchi gobbled down his food and tried to speak, "Arfth we allth."  
  
Honda just shook his head and made a comment, "It would be better if you chewed, swallowed, and then talked!!!"  
  
Jounouchi just shrugged as he stuffed down more food. Honda in returned just shook his head and replied, "Advice falling on deaf ears."  
  
Jounouchi looked at his confused and asked, "What did you say?"  
  
Honda just replied back, "Nothing, nothing."  
  
Anzu change the subject quickly before Jounouchi and Honda got into another fight, "Did anyone notice how weirdly Kaiba was acting in class?"  
  
Jounouchi scoffed and replied casually, "No, do I look like his keeper?"  
  
Anzu just shrugged, "Oh I was just wondering because he seemed out of it today. Nikko, you've been around him lately, did you notice anything?"  
  
Nikko jumped in shock after being asked, "I-I -Oh I don't know. It's not like I really got to know him at all. You know."  
  
Anzu noticed the slight nervous hesitation in her voice and decided to drop the subject, "Oh I was just curious." Anzu wondered secretly in her mind, 'I think Nikko does know more that she's letting on.'  
  
Lunch was almost over and Nikko was back at her locker gathering her books. Anzu popped up behind her as Nikko turned around and was startled, "ANZU!!!! You-you scared me!!!"  
  
Anzu looked at her and smiled, "I'm sorry, I just wanted to ask you something before class."  
  
Nikko calmed down, "What is it?"  
  
Anzu wondered for a minute if she should ask as she took a deep breath and spoke, "Remember when I was talking about Kaiba and how weird he was acting?"  
  
Nikko's face darkened as she replied back silently, "Yes."  
  
Anzu hoped that she wouldn't be mad at the next question she was going to ask, but she had to cast her fear aside and ask it, "I think you know what's wrong with him. You do don't you?"  
  
Nikko's faced Anzu as her eyes darkens to a deep Emerald and trying not to sound bitter replied back, "How do you know I know anything?"  
  
Anzu didn't like the way this was going but knew she should push for the truth, "Why are you talking around the issue. It's just a simple question. I think you do know what's going on and it has something to do with the both of you, am I right?"  
  
Nikko didn't like the way Anzu was asking her questions it was like she knew by guessing. Nikko knew she couldn't hide the truth, but at the same time she couldn't tell it, she thought as a tear betrayed her eyes.  
  
Anzu noticed Nikko's distraught look and saw the tear that escaped her eyes. Anzu had a feeling in her heart at what happened, but decided to be a bit kinder as she spoke, "You don't have to say anything. I don't have to fully understand it all."  
  
Nikko smiles gently back at Anzu her eyes softening their look, as she gave a gentle sigh and replied, "Arigatou, Anzu."  
  
Anzu smiled back thankful that Nikko had calmed down, "I just want to tell you something."  
  
Nikko looked back at Anzu, wondering what she had to say.  
  
Anzu spoke out first before Nikko had a chance to question her back, "What I want to say is, you should talk to Kaiba about what's going on. I know I don't know what's going on, but from an honest view, whatever issue is going on it's not fully resolved yet and won't be until you talk to him. I think it would be better for both of you if you cleared it up, I'd hate to see anyone, even Kaiba look so hurt. Ja!"  
  
Anzu left a quite Nikko standing at her locker. Nikko looked down and thought heavily about what Anzu said as she made her way back to class.  
  
Nikko walked into her room after she came home from school. She put down her backpack gently by her desk and went to lie on her bed. She thought about what Anzu said to her.  
  
Nikko sat up and tried to explain her thoughts to herself, "How can I face him now? Anzu is right, I shouldn't leave it like this, and it's not good. The trouble is he won't understand, but what if Anzu said is right then I have to at least try to make it right. This doesn't make any sense."  
  
She got up from her bed and sat down at her desk, "It's my fault that things are this way, I know. I have to make things right."  
  
She sighed as she got out a pen and paper and started writing, "I know I can never tell him how I feel. I know I can never tell him why. I just don't want him to be angry with me that's all. Things may not turn out like a happy ending but they have to be at least mended."  
  
She brushed the tears from her eyes with the white handkerchief Kaiba gave her, as she read what she had wrote, she sighed as she folded the paper up and put it into an envelope. She got up from her desk and went to her closet to change out of her school uniform. She put on a blue blouse with black pants, and a black corset top over her blue blouse. She brushed her hair back as she thought out what she had to do.  
  
She grabbed the envelope on her desk and said to herself, "I know the meeting is over by now, I just wished I could have been there. I also wish everything could be fixed and perfect again, but sadly it can't. I just wish you could understand, but it's for the best I guess."  
  
She left the house, got into the car and drove her way to Kaiba Corp. She took a deep breath thinking of the past and knowing what lies ahead. Finally without knowing she made it there and parked at the side of the road.  
  
She walked into the tall building and without even bothering to go to the secretary's desk she proceeded into the elevator. She pushed the button for the 22nd floor as she remembered, watching all the people push their way in and out of it. She smiled to herself remembering the last time she was in the elevator, but she decided not to repeat her actions she did last time.  
  
The elevator ride went slow as expected and she finally made it to the 22nd floor. She slowly made her way to Kaiba's office, when she noticed that she was almost there she panicked. Nikko turned into the other hallway and just stood there wondering if she should continue or turn back, because she realized that once she turns back again their will be no turning back.  
  
Nikko took a deep breath, 'I've made it this far, and I have to keep going.' She turned back into the direction she was going and walked down the hallway not paying attention to where she was going, when she bumped into another person.  
  
She looked up to apologize to them, "Gomen, Kaiba???"  
  
Kaiba looked at her in shocked and answered back harshly, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Nikko grew worried for a minute, she wasn't ready for this, "I-I'm he-here- "  
  
Kaiba just rolled his eyes and replied, "If you're here for the meeting your too late, we're finished. I told you, you didn't have to come, and don't worry it went off fine the board approved it."  
  
Nikko's forgot how she was feeling and her face lighted up, "They did? That's wonderful!"  
  
Kaiba's eyes just glared in the other direction as he answered back, "Yes."  
  
Nikko looked at Kaiba's face and remembered what she was here for, as she took a deep breath, "Look, I'm here to apologize. I forgive you and understand what you feel."  
  
Kaiba just smirked at her as he replied back, "You forgive me? Hmmm."  
  
Nikko looked at him seriously, "Yes! I'm also sorry for what I said to you. The truth is-"  
  
Kaiba looked at her for an answer, "Is what?"  
  
Nikko just turned around and cried, "I can't! You won't understand!"  
  
Kaiba soften his looked and tried to comfort her, "Understand what?"  
  
Nikko brushed his hand off of her and turned around to face him, "The truth is you don't know me, you know nothing. You say you love me when you don't even know what kind of person I am!!!"  
  
Kaiba tried to explain to her, "Does it matter? You don't know everything about me ether. You aren't denying that you can't feel anything for me."  
  
Nikko just brushed away her tears, "You don't need to know everything about me. You never need to know. That's-that's why us, me and you can never be. You must understand."  
  
Kaiba didn't understand what she was saying and answered back perplexedly, "No, I don't. What don't I need to know? Whatever it is I don't care. Nikko I do love you nothing matters" He tried to put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Nikko brushed his hand away from her again and smiled a bit, "You called me 'Nikko', and it's the first time I've ever heard you say it. It's nice to hear you say it, but sadly at a sad time. Maybe it's for the best you don't know. I'm sorry it has to be this way, but in the end it's for the best, even for you."  
  
He looked at her speechless as she handed him an envelope with the name 'Seto' addressed on it. She whispered, "Sayonara." She left him standing in the hallway as she made her way to the elevator, which would separate them.  
  
Kaiba looked down at the envelope and slowly made his way back into the office. He put the envelope on his desk not wanting to open it, scared of what it contained. He sat down in his chair as he turned on his computer and started on his work, but his eyes kept trailing onto that envelope that was within his reach.  
  
His curiosity won the better of him as he grabbed the envelope and a letter opener. He tore open the envelope with great care as if it was precious crystal, once the envelope was opened he slid the folded paper that was inside it out, and examined it careful as if not sure whether to read it.  
  
He took a deep sigh as he unfolded it and carefully noticed writing on it as he began to read it to himself silently. He imagined Nikko's voice reading it as he read;  
  
"'Dear Seto,  
  
I am truly sorry and saddened that things did not turn out like we both wanted it to be. Yes, I did too wanted it to end happily and with me in your arms instead of me writing this.  
  
Look how much our lives have changed within a span of a week, so much love and hurt all at once. I'm am truly sorry of how I hurt you, but sadly you will never know how much it hurt me too. I know you can't understand my reasons, but please don't hate me for that, for they are reasons that you will never know or understand.  
  
Sayonara, we must part sadly, for this is a sad tale that, which will never be resolved. I hold you close to my heart with my memories and when I look at this white handkerchief in my hand I will think of nothing but you.  
  
I dedicate this to you to remember me by. Please hold this close to your heart as you think of me and remember. I will always be with you.  
  
White Handkerchief  
  
I look up to your eyes as the white handkerchief wipes mine, brushing away my tears, sweeping away my fears. I look at you and see your eyes, those bold eyes that tell me there is nothing to fear.  
  
I look upon this white handkerchief and see you as I use it to brush away my tears while it's sweeping away my fears. I smell your sent and remember that day you gave it to me the day which is locked in my heart like a treasure of gold.  
  
I cry upon this white handkerchief remembering of you, when you used it brushing away my tears, sweeping away fears. I know now of my mistake letting you go now knowing with out those eyes there is much to fear.  
  
I cry out to you to come back for your white handkerchief so you can once more brush away my tears, and sweep away my fears. I pray the day that you come back and we can live like the days of old.  
  
I feel you right beside me as you hold me in your arms with no white handkerchief to wash away my tears, to brush away my fears. I know now that you're here with me and all that was before is now forgotten, there is nothing to fear.  
  
Sayonara, genkki de ne.  
  
Nikko.'"  
  
Kaiba folded the letter carefully as he placed it back into the envelope. He placed it back on his desk gently taking it all in. He realized that he should be going back home to have dinner with Mokuba; he put on his coat as he locked his office, and he placed the envelope that contained the letter carefully into his pocket.  
  
He quietly took the elevator without anyone being it, because everyone had left for the night. He left the building and as he walked towards his limo he realized that it was dark outside.  
  
He got into the limo as it drove off towards his home, and he thought back to what the letter had said. He tried to sort out the meaning of it in his head and as he realized a tear escaped his eyes and fell slowly down his face.  
  
THE END  
  
Authors Note: I am planning on a sequel, I just don't know where it will start so it might take time, I'll let you know when I have it up. I would also like to know your thoughts on this chapter and about a sequel, because I feel this story isn't quite over yet. 


End file.
